I'm not dead yet
by Sesshoumarurin
Summary: Lelouch is alive in a city called Immortal. A new enemy has arive and now friends and foes have to work together to stop before the two worlds or three know about the horrible power of Geass. Post R2. 'lots of OC's might be OOC. No pairing.
1. Prologue: The Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Code Geass, it belongs to Sunrise.**

**Me: Darn, I wish it was mine. **

**Lelouch: It will never be yours.**

**Me: Oh, really. (writes on piece of paper)**

_**Lelouch will do anything for Sesshoumarurin.**_

**Me: *laughs* Lelouch, walk up to the studio and use your Geass to make Code Geass mine.**

**Lelouch: Yes, ma'am… wait WHAT! (starts walking unconsciously toward the door)**

**Me: Didn't you say Geass were similar to wishes. *laughs* Hurry back! (sees readers staring)**

**Me: Oops!...um… on with the story. (chuckles nervously) **

* * *

**Prologue: The Letter**

_Dear Lelouch's friend,_

_I kindly ask you to be awake at exactly 7:00 A.M. on July 4. You (and maybe plus your family if I feel like it) will be teleported in front of a house. PLEASE, DO NOT FREAK OUT. Oh, and don't tell anyone about this letter. I advise you to burn it. Don't bother tracking me down with this handwriting. Actually don't even bother try to find out who sent you this letter. Thank You._

_From,_

_Someone you will get to know :)_

"Perfect." the writer said setting down her pen. She picked up the list of names beside her:

_Suzaku Kururugi a.k.a. Zero_

_Nunnally vi Britannia_

_Kallen Kouzuki (Stadtfeld)_

_Gino Weinberg_

_Rivalz Cardemonde_

_Sayoko Shinozaki_

_Milly Ashford_

_Nina Einstein_

_Tohdoh Kyoshiro_

_Nagisa Chibi_

_Rakshata Chawla_

_Gilbert G.P. Guilford_

_Cornelia li Britannia_

_Lloyd Asplund_

_Cecile Croomy_

_Jermemiah Gottwald_

_Anya Alstreim_

_Kaname Ohgi_

_Villetta Nu_

_Schneizel el Britannia_

_Kanon Maldini_

The door opens silently behind her and a girl walks in.

"You not going to write who married who and how many children they have? Huh, Sakura?" the new girl said.

"Why bother?" Sakura said. "I'll do that later. After all, July 4 is about 2 months away, Athena."

"1 month and 16 days away."

"Same thing."

"Are you going to drop it off personally or have the mailman do it?"

"Mailman."

"Ok, anyways, it's lunch time. Send it out after lunch. See you downstairs."

"Ok." Athena went back outside and silently closes the door behind her.

Sakura stretches her hands behind her and chuckles, "Lelouch is going to kill me because of this." She stands up and heads downstairs to eat lunch.

* * *

**Me: Do you like it? Please REVIEW.**

**Lelouch: It sucked.**

**(Sesshoumarurin pouts, run to C.C.)**

**Me: Lulu is being a meanie.**

**C.C: Don't be mean to Rin, after all aren't we-(I clamp my hands over C.C. mouth.)-mph!**

**Me: That's a spoiler, a spoiler. Anyway you don't have to be so grumpy, Lulu.**

**Lelouch: Well, you obviously didn't have to be told to go to a studio, and step on rocks, branches, water, cats, and trash on the way there and eventually getting LOST!**

**Me: …my bad. I guess I forgot to tell you where it was. Oh well, I guess Code Geass will never be mine. **

**Lelouch: I told you… (engages into a conversation… more like a one-sided conversation with me about how Code Geass isn't mine)**

**C.C.: Please Review. I don't want Rin to order me to go to your room and fill your head with nightmares. Thx**

**A/N: I won't be uploading really fast, so expect a long period of time to pass before another chapter comes up. I will try to get the next chapter to come out on July 4 but I love to procrastinate. **


	2. Chapter 1:July 4

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Code Geass.

**Me: I am back!**

**Lelouch: Apparently not on time. (glaring at me)**

**Me: I know and I am **_**sooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_** sorry! So sorry! So sorry! ****Gomennasi****. (crying) I'll try to do better next time but I'm still going to say it is July 4. On with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: July 4**

10 years have passed since his death, and some who feared and despised him even past death, call him the Demon King or Tyrant. There are those who respect him as the 99th Emperor of Britannia. The few that knew him before his tyrannical rule (namely his friends) called him Lelouch vi Britannia or Lelouch Lamperouge or even Lulu. His past subordinates called him Zero. To the whole world, Lelouch was a tyrant who ruled with an iron fist. Only a select few knew of the real reason why Lelouch was killed. Some felt sad that he have died. But this 'some' was barely a handful of people. These "sympathetic few" thought he was a traitor but believed that Lelouch didn't deserve this kind of death. His staged death had him murdered by his very own creation, Zero. Zero, a masked person in a black outfit and cape. A person who stood for 'hope' and the leader of the terrorist group Black Knight. The person Lelouch was supposed to be was taken by someone else. The real reason was only known by the ones who were smart enough to look through his lies and deceit. Lelouch _made _everyone hate him. Lelouch had himself become symbol for hatred and cruelty. Thus, he was required to kill himself in order for the world to reform anew. No one knows who this second Zero is besides one person. Lelouch's sister, Nunnally vi Britannia or Nunnally Lamperouge is the only one who knows who is behind Zero's mask. Suzaku Kururugi, her childhood friend and Lelouch's, is behind the mask. After the chaos of the Lelouch's death, Suzaku regretfully explained that it was him who killed Lelouch. It was for Zero Requiem or their plan on world peace. No one asked who the real Zero was. The prisoners that were scheduled to be executed were too afraid of who was the real Zero and have the whole Lelouch-takeover scenario happen again. Nunnally and Suzaku planned to keep the reasons Lelouch died a secret, but they believed that a few already guessed it. Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy or Cecile Asplund, the research team of _Camelot _and part of the military research department, were included in Lelouch's grand plan. Nunnally and Suzaku hoped that they would have enough sense to keep it quiet. They married about 3 months after Lelouch died. Even now they still work under Nunnally, who became the 100th Empress of Britannia, in the science department. Another person, who guessed and had someone confirmed it, was Nina Einstein. She was also in the same department with Lloyd and created the bomb F.L.E.I.J.A. and created the countermeasure for the F.L.E.I.J.A. She now lives with Nunnally in the palace. A few people that Lelouch trusted already knew of his plan, namely, Jermemiah Gottwald and Sayoko Shinozaki, his most loyal fighters, who married 5 months after Lelouch died. Surprisingly, Anya Alstreim, who was friends with Marianne vi Britannia, who Jermemiah was suppose to protect, was adopted by Sayoko and Jermemiah. Jermemiah and Anya worked in the country side, growing oranges. Sayoko still worked for Nunnally; because after all, she was Nunnally's caretaker ever since they entered Ashford Academy.

Many of Lelouch's former friends and acquaintances settled down after Lelouch died. Kallen Kouzuki, Zero's Q-1 later became Knight of Round 2 and later found out about Lelouch's plan. Gino Weinberg, Knight of Round 1, was now married and now has three children. Their oldest child age 8, Naoto Weinberg, because they are currently living in Japan. Naoto is just as athletic as his mother, but has the personality of his father. He inherited blond hair like his father and green eyes from his mother. The middle child, age 7, Miu, is a shy, long red-haired girl with light blue eyes. Last, but not least is Akira, age 4. She is outgoing with her friends, but shy around strangers. She has blond hair with red tips on the end of her shoulder-length hair. Rivalz Cardemonde, Lelouch's friend in Ashford, and Milly Ashford, a news reporter, are now married and frequently travel, due to Milly's job. While Milly was doing an assignment she accidently dug up information on Geass and told Rivalz. They talked to Nunnally and Nunnally told them about Lelouch and his connection to Geass, but not about Zero Requiem. Cornelia li Britannia, the second princess of Britannia, and Gilbert G.P. Guilford, her personal knight, are now married. Schneizel le Britannia, the second prince, now works under Zero, who helps Nunnally. Kanon Maldini, a subordinate of Schneizel, obviously follows Schneizel, thus following Zero or Nunnally. Rakshata Chawala, an Indian scientist, works alongside Lloyd. Well as cooperative rivals can get. Tohdoh Kyoshiro, a military operator, and Nagisa Chibi, Four Holy Swords, are now the protectors of Japan and a couple. Kaname Ohgi, now the Prime Minister of Japan, and Villetta Nu, a noble, are now married and have a 10 year old boy, Tetsuo. He is outgoing, fun and learned how to pilot a knightmare at a young age.

Apparently, this whole group of people knew about Geass and was the 'some' that mourned Lelouch's death.

Occasionally they will meet on Lelouch's death anniversary or for political reasons. Surprisingly, no one has robbed Lelouch's grave yet but it has graffiti on it and some attempts to rob it, but they were too tired to continue and left their half-dug out hole.

On May 20th, Lelouch's former friends received an invitation. They kept the letter a secret. Some actually burnt it after reading it. Others kept it safely hidden. With that life went on…

_Today's July 4, _Nunnally vi Britannia thought, _I wonder where we are going to go. _Of course, everyone else, that received this letter, was thinking that same thought… The clock chimed 7 times.

* * *

"Sakura, wake up!!!!!" a woman said knocking on the door. "Sakura, wake up." She said more sharply.

"Ugh, 5 minutes." Sakura groaned.

"Sakura it is already 7 A.M. and it is July 4." the woman said. "Doesn't that ring a bell?"

"Nope."

"You're supposed to transport Lelouch's friends to Immortal."

"Oh my gosh." Sakura said sitting up. "Crap, I totally forgot about that."

"Figured." the woman on the other side of the door sighed.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier, Aphrodite?" Sakura said, getting dressed.

"We already prepared the transport- energy circle." Aphrodite said, ignoring Sakura's question.

"Thanks!" Sakura said opening the door. "Let's go. Don't want to keep them waiting."

* * *

_Huh, so the letter just a prank mail, _many people thought. Suddenly, the scene in front of them dissolved and was replaced by a mansion. The group looked around and was shocked when they found out who their company was. They greeted each other and struck up conversations about the invite. They were hidden by a tree but could see the front of the mansion perfectly. Before they got into a deep conversation, they heard someone shouting in the house… Something about pizza… The door suddenly opened and an 18 year old boy with black hair and purple eyes was pushed out the door.

"Onii-san…" Nunnally said in shock and wonder, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled in.

Bang! Bang! Lelouch continually pounded on the door but soon gave up.

"CC OPEN UP THE DOOR!" he shouted.

"BUY ME PIZZA." CC shouted from inside.

"I SAID, 'NO', ALREADY. I DON'T EARN MONEY THAT FAST."

"YOU DON'T NEED MONEY IN THIS VILLAGE TO GET THINGS. THAT EXCUSE WON'T WORK. BUY ME PIZZA."

"YOU ALREADY ATE 15 BOXES THIS WEEK. THAT'S ALREADY OVER THE LIMIT I GAVE YOU, OF 10 BOXES."

"10 BOXES AREN'T ENOUGH TO LAST THE WHOLE WEEK."

"LELOUCH!!!" Nunnally shouted, pushing her wheel chair toward him. Lelouch turned around just in time to catch Nunnally, who lunged herself at him off her wheelchair.

"Nunnally, Zero, Jermemiah, Schneizel, Rivalz," Lelouch starts saying and then sees everyone come out behind the tree. "Wait a minute, what are you guys here?" He felt his back getting wet, possibly from Nunnally's tears. The group formed a semi circle around Lelouch.

"Lelouch, you're still al-"Nunnally started saying.

"LELOUCH! PIZZA!" CC shouted from inside.

"I'M KINDA BUSY RIGHT NOW!!! YOU KNOW, JUST A LITTLE BIT, YOU KNOW, NOTHING MAJOR." Lelouch yelled back without taking off his eyes from the group that is surrounding him.

"WHAT CAN BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN PIZZA?"CC shouted back.

"OH GEE, I DON'T KNOW, MY FRIENDS THAT I HAVEN'T SEEN IN WHAT? TEN YEARS?" Lelouch yelled.

"Father, you shout so loud that I can hear you a mile away." a 10 year old shoulder length green hair and purple eye girl said.

"Please, Tiffany, you were not a mile away." Lelouch asked the girl.

"I had been here ever since your friends came out from behind the tree." Emma replied.

"Well, CC locked the door."

"I know but I don't need to go through the door to get in."

"What?"

"Unlike you, I am physically fit."

"Oh~, burn." Another 10 year old shoulder length green hair and purple eye smiling girl opened the second story window which was next to a tree.

"Hello, Tracy." Lelouch said looking up.

"Thanks twin." Tiffany said.

"Likewise, I was wondering when you were coming back." Tracy said.

"This scene was very interesting." Tiffany said. "I'm coming up." Tiffany proceeded to walk to the tree next to the window and climbed up the tree. Then when she was at the exact level of the window she jumped and landed perfectly inside.

Tiffany stuck her head outside, "See you inside."

Lelouch now turned his head back to his company, who was still apparently staring at him in shock. Several of them were muttering something about him being alive or having children.

"HOW DO YOU WORK THIS THING?" CC shouted from inside.

"I'LL HELP!" Tracy shouted out.

"UGH… GOT IT." Tracy triumph shouted.

"Huh? Sakura said that they'd be here on July 4th." CC cried out when she saw who was outside.

"Today is July 4, mother." Tiffany said calmly.

"Oh…"CC said. "I'll let it go this time…" She opened the door and beckoned them in. Surprisingly the stunned group of people was able to walk inside.

When they walked inside the first thing they saw was a gigantic staircase that split into two on the way up to the second floor. In front of them are two _longgg _couches, one had the back of the couch facing them and then with a long table, it split the couch that had its back to them and the other couch. There was a hallway to the dining room on the left and a hallway to the kitchen on the right. There were tables and other pieces of furniture around the room.

A 14 year old with green hair with some black highlights and golden eyes stuck her head, "Do you think our guests need breakfast to eat?"

Lelouch looks at his unexpected guests and then back at the girl, sighing, "I suppose so, Lucy. They're apparently still in shock."

"'kay." Lucy responded. "We're having pancakes." With that, Lucy went back into the kitchen.

_Ding! Dong! _The doorbell rang.

"We've got that!" a 6 year old girl with long, black hair with golden eyes came running down the stairs while the other identical twin, besides the fact that she had longer bangs, walked down the stairs carrying a book. They opened the door and there stood a blue-green hair with brown eyes man.

"Peter!" the two girls said.

"Ah, hello, Emily, Emma." Peter said.

"I'm always last." Emma said sighing all the while closing the book she was holding.

"And I'm always first." Emily said laughing.

Tiffany noticed Peter and said, "Hey, Peter."

"Hey."

"Sis, your boyfriend's here." Tiffany said sitting down on the table that was in the living room.

"Hey, Pete." Lucy said coming out of the kitchen with two plates stacked with pancakes, one in each hand. Tracy came out behind her carrying the plates. Tracy handed out the plates to everyone including the guests and Lucy gave them each two pancakes. Lucy took a seat at the table with Tiffany, Tracy, Emily, and Emma while Lelouch and CC and Peter sat at the couch with their back to the door and the unexpected guests on the other couch.

There was a long, awkward silent besides the occasionally clicking when the utensils touched the plate. By now the unexpected group had started eating slowly, absorbing everything in.

Kallen was the first to break the silent, "Lelouch…umm…How are you still al—"

BANG!

A gunshot.

"Where did it come from?" asked Nunnally.

Kallen said, "Ohgi's the one with the gun. But why?"

"Ughhhhh." Lelouch groaned. "Hurts like hell."

Lelouch was leaning forward. CC was patting him on the back, "It always hurt the first couple times."

"Mr. Lamperouge, I advise you to take that bullet out quickly." Peter said.

Lelouch finally looked up, "Why? I'm immortal."

"But there are different types of Codes. CC was assigned to tell you…CC never did, did you?"

CC looked mischievous.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lelouch glared at CC.

"I thought a smart boy like you would find out eventually. -sigh- And you didn't find out for like… 10 years." CC said sympathetically or tried to.

"Why don't you take it out Pete?" Lucy said walking up behind them. "You should have learned that already as a doctor trainee right?"

"Yeah, I can try." Peter replied. "Here, lie down, Mr. Lamperouge."

Peter instructed Lelouch to lie face up so Peter could see his wound.

"It's not that bad, considering how close you guys were." Peter said looking up at the other couch and chuckled. The guests were once again frozen by the unexpected scene in front of them.

"Peter." Lucy said sternly.

"Ok, ok, jeez." Peter said. "No need to be pushy." Peter proceeded to take out tweezers and activated his Geass on his right eye. "A clean hit. That's a good thing. No need to have obstacles in the way."

"Just hurry up and take it out, Peter." Lucy complained.

"Ok." Peter's skilled hands took out the bullet and put it on the table, and he then deactivated his Geass. As soon as the bullet left Lelouch's body, the wound sealed as if nothing happened in the first place. The only sign that he was hit was the blood stain clothes that were on him.

"Onii-san! Are you alright?" Nunnally said leaning forward in concern.

"I'm fine Nunnally." Lelouch assured her.

"Whahhhhhhh!" a baby cried.

"Oh my gosh." Lucy hurried up the stairs and into a room. At the same time CC quickly got a towel and wrapped it around his chest so none of the blood was showing. Then Lucy came out with a baby in her arms, which was still whining. She hurried down the stairs and handed the baby to Lelouch. After a few reassuring words to the baby the baby finally calmed down.

"CC, you forgot to change her diaper didn't you?" Lelouch accused CC.

"What?" CC said innocently. "I didn't know how."

"I just showed you last night."

"I was tired."

"I showed you how to in the afternoon yesterday."

"I wanted more pizza."

"I showed you before lunch."

"I was hungry, so I couldn't concentrate."

"Then when is it the right time to SHOW YOU?" Lelouch finally burst.

"Admit it Father." Lucy said. "CC won't and doesn't want to learn." Lelouch sighed with irritation.

"Can I see her?"Nunnally asked.

"Yeah, sure." Lelouch said handing the baby to Nunnally.

"She's cute. What's her name?" Cornelia asked.

"Nana. She was named after you, Nunnally." CC said.

"So…what kind of Geass do you have, Peter-san?" Nunnally asked, stilled bewildered someone was named after her, well closed to her name.

"Oh, that's easy. I can see the insides of things, like x-ray vision." Peter said laughing.

"EWWW!" Milly suddenly said. Everyone jumped with surprise. "Pervert."

"WHAT?!" Peter and Lucy said. "I'm/ He's not a pervert."

"He could see the inside of…us" Milly said. "Pervert."

"He's going to be a doctor. He isn't supposed to care." Lucy said in his defense.

"Guys, guys." Kallen said earning a glare from both of them. "Girls…" Kallen said weakly.

"Be Quiet." Zero commanded. Everyone silenced under Zero's authority.

"You know it is rude to not show your face, Zero." Lucy retorted back.

"I cannot show my face." Zero simply said.

"Why? You have a zit." Lucy said. Then she nodded.

Tracy, who had snuck up behind Zero, with one swift movement, took off Zero's mask/helmet.

And…oh my gosh…it's "SUZAKU!?!?!" shouted all the people that didn't know Zero was Suzaku. Suzaku blushed with embarrassment and shame. Suzaku turned around and **tried to grab the mask** from Tracy.

Tracy tossed it to Tiffany, who was eating at the table, "Tiff, catch."

"Hey, I'm eating." Tiffany said swallowing a mouthful of food then turning around having enough time to barely catch it.

"Suzaku, you're ZERO?!?!" Kallen shouted.

"Umm….." Suzaku was speechless. He wasn't prepared for this kind of situation.

Lelouch sighed, "I'll tell them."

"And while you're at it tell us why you're still alive." Suzaku said sitting back down on the couch (he got up when he lunged for Tracy).

"Ok—" Lelouch started.

"I'm leaving." Lucy said. "I don't want to be late to archery."

"Bye Lucy." The people that were sitting on the table, Tracy, Tiffany, Emily, and Emma, said. Peter and Lucy proceeded out the door and left.

"Ok…back at what you were saying Lelouch." Schneizel said.

"Right…we think I got the Code or immortality from Charles when we fought in the World of C. Suzaku knows about it." When people started asking question in what the hell Lelouch was talking about Lelouch shushed them. "You find out soon. Anyway my Geass is still in the same place on my eye and has the same power because we think it is because Charles forced it on me than me wanting it. Suzaku is Zero because I asked him too."

"More like demanded." Suzaku muttered.

Before the guest started asking questions Lelouch spoke again, "How did _you_ guys get here?"

Suzaku took himself up as the narrator, "We all received a letter to tell us to be prepared on July 4 at 7 A.M. Then on that day and time we suddenly appeared in front of your house."

"Do any of you have this letter?" Lelouch said.

"I do." Nunnally spoke up and put the letter on the table.

Lelouch took the letter and read it and sighed, "Sakura."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, she is the one that sent you here. Her handwriting and the way she expressed herself in the letter is so her. See." Lelouch said turning on the TV.

There stood Milly Ashford doing today's news. People were looking at the TV Milly and the one at Lelouch's house so much that Lelouch turned off the TV.

"Explain." Suzaku said sternly.

"Sakura can make exact clones of people so whenever someone comes here she makes a double for that person. That way that person's disappearance would go unnoticed." Lelouch explained.

"That reminds me. WHERE ARE WE?" Tohdoh said.

"You are still in Japan." Lelouch said calmly.

"That's impossible or else we would have known you were here." Ohgi said.

"This city isn't really a city. If you are not supposed to be here or is uninvited then to that person this city isn't here. This is like an invisible city."

"What is this city called?" Villetta asked.

"Immortal." Lelouch said. "Most people here are Geass users and have Codes and families."

"Come on Father." Tracy said cutting into the conversation.

"We're going to be late." Tiffany said.

"Alright." Lelouch said. He took Nana out of Nunnally's arm and gave her to CC, who took Nana upstairs to sleep. "You guys are coming too." He pointed to the guests.

"What? Why?" his guests said.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "I'm not leaving you people here **alone, in my house,** so I'm taking you with me."

"Where are we going?" Nunnally said.

"We are going to Yamaguchi to watch Tracy and Tiffany's basketball team play with another school."

"Lelouch's kids are fit?" Suzaku said bewildered.

"Yes, now come on. Tracy and Tiffany already went ahead." Lelouch said.

They walked out the door and walked into town since Lelouch lived on the outside of town but he said that there are more people that lived farther. In town people were just opening their shops. There was this big, gigantic TV on a stage in the center of town. Two boys and one girl rode pass them on their skateboard. The boys were carrying paint cans on each arms and the girl was carrying a radio which was on.

"Hey, Mr. Lamperouge and CC." they said as they pass by them. "And guests."

"Why do they need those paints?" Gino spoke up.

"Oh, they're painting a mural on one of the longest walls I seen. It's really good. We'll be passing by it." CC said. Soon enough they saw a wall splattered with pictures and kids crowding around it.

The teacher looked up and saw Lelouch and smiled, "Hello Lelouch and you too CC. Who are your guests?"

"**Friends of mine**." Lelouch replied.

"I see. So it was true." The women murmured. "Tell the team I wish them luck. They're against a tall team."

"Sure." Lelouch waved goodbye. Then lead them down into the center of town. It seems like a band was setting up on stage and some were hang out around the stage.

"Apples?" a man called out to the groups that were hanging around the stage."

"Thanks." they chorused. Each of them grabbed an apple. A girl, with her nose literally in **a **book, walked by and grabbed an apple from the shop instead of the one the man was handing out.

"Hey, she just stole from the man!" Rivalz said.

"We have no currency so everything is free. We make all the supplies and food." Lelouch said.

"Oh." Rivalz said.

"Of course every now and then we sell our things in the city and use the money we earned to buy some things." Lelouch said. They continued walking until they reached a long school bus. A woman with long blond hair and green eyes came down the bus to greet them.

"Hello Lelouch and CC." the women said. She looked at Lelouch's friends them back at Lelouch, "So they are here."

"Why does everyone seemed to know that they –points to friends- are coming I wasn't informed." Lelouch said in frustration.

They were just rumors but Sakura did tell some people that she was inviting your friend's over. It was to surprise you." The women said.

"Oh, Rose told me to tell you good luck." Lelouch said. "Guys this is Ms. Angela Rubrik, the basketball coach." After a couple of hellos from the guests, Angela beckoned them inside the bus.

"Hey!" Angela shouted over the bickering in the bus. "Lelouch brought some guests." All the 8 children besides Lelouch's twins automatically looked at the guests then turned to the twins.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"OMG! They look exactly like the ones in the movie."

"Tiff, you should have told me."

**After the team finished obsessing over them,** Lelouch, CC, and the guests went to sit behind the team on the bus.

Anna who was still standing in front of the bus said, "I'm sure you know them so introduce yourself to them."

The introduction started on the first row. "I'm Courtney." A short blue hair with dark brown eyes girl said.

"I'm Samantha." The long black hair with black eyes girl, who was sitting next to Courtney, said.

On another seat was a long curl black hair with dark brown eye girl said, "I'm Naomi."

The person sitting next to Naomi was a short black hair with dark brown eyes girl said, "I'm Eiko."

On the next sear was a long blond hair with purple eyes girl said, "I'm Anna."

The person sitting next to her was a long black hair and light brown eyes girl said, "I'm Alice."

On another seat was a braided black hair with blue eyes girl said, "I'm Mei."

Next to Mei was a long orange hair with purple eyes girl said, "I'm Belinda."

"Wear this." Angela said passing out some color contacts and wigs. "We don't want anyone to recognize you."

With that the bus started moving and the people on the bus went into different small conversations.

"Oh yeah." Angela said to the guests. "The small TV on the back of the bus seat plays Code Geass: Lelouch of Rebellion. It's about Lelouch life when he got Geass. It's really good and I believe it will clear up some confusion."

"Code Geass?"

"What's that?"

Then the TV in front of them started to play, "In the year 2010…"

* * *

The guests were very much speechless. They didn't know that Euphemia's death was because Lelouch lost control of his Geass or about Mao or about Suzaku killing his father and all the other things that were never explained.

"So Euphemia knew Lelouch was Zero and didn't tell us?" Cornelia said bewildered.

"Yeah." Lelouch said laughing. "I was shocked too with all of those conversations in Britannia buildings."

"What happens afterwards?" Nunnally asked.

"Oh, that's in the next part of the movie Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2." Angela said. "I'll be playing that on the way back."

"Well one thing's for sure; Lelouch makes the worst joke ever." Suzaku said laughing. "Being a clown is now _not_ an option for Lelouch."

"Excuse me, Suzaku." Lelouch said. "Fuck off."

"What?!" Suzaku said bewildered that his best friend was cussing and at _him._

"Hey, I didn't say…"Lelouch said then turned around and looked at Belinda.

Belinda's **right eye had** the Geass sign and her shoulders were shaking. They came to one conclusion. Belinda was laughing and so was everyone else. Soon the whole team was laughing so hard.

Lelouch sighed and turned to his guests, "Belinda's Geass is able to mimic anyone's voice that she has heard. So I didn't say 'Fuck off'.

"And I didn't say 'Being a clown is now not an option for Lelouch.'" Suzaku said. "But I did stay you make horrible jokes. Your joke made Euphemia a murderer."

"Ah, we're here!!!!" Courtney said when they got into the city.

"Drop me off when we stop near Pizza Hut." CC said. They dropped off CC at Pizza Hut and proceeded to the Gym.

* * *

At Halftime it was 11-Immortal and 12-Giants. A long purple haired girl walked in with a girl with long orange. The purple hair woman talked to Angela for a bit and then proceeded to sit down next to the orange hair woman in front of Lelouch and the others. At the end of the game it **25-23 Immortals**. They went back to the bus all happy and excited. The talking died down when the purple and orange haired women **walked on to their** bus.

"You _still _don't know me." The purple hair woman said. She took off her purple wig and sunglass to show her pink hair and eyes. "It's me, Sakura!" The other woman also took off her orange wig and Sakura said, "That's Aphrodite."

"Sakura, you're back!!" Samantha said.

"Of course I am." Sakura said. "It's July 4."

"I see." Samantha said.

Sakura and Aphrodite sat in the front with Angela. While Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 was playing the team, Angela, Sakura, Aphrodite, Lelouch, and CC went to sleep.

"That was more unexpected than the first part." Suzaku said.

"So it was all a plan?" Cornelia said.

"So you _didn't_ turn into an evil, mean emperor for no reason." Rivalz said.

"Father had Geass?" Nunnally said.

"Yeah." Lelouch said.

Not knowing what else to day the rest of the trip back to Immortal was silent besides the chattering of the teammates. When they got to Immortal, the team stepped out of the bus and shouted, "No fair. You started without us."

"You're late!" A random girl said wearing her swimming suit.

The team groaned. "Just hurry up and change." Angela said. The team hurried back home to change into their swimsuits. The guests that had to put on contacts and wigs took them off and gave them back to Angela.

Around the town balloons and the colors red, white, and blue were put up. A concert was also going on.

"CANNONBALL!!!" a boy shouted jumping into the gigantic pool that was like a lake but nothing on the bottom and there were no fishes. The pool was next to the town. So the team also went into the pool/lake.

"Why is there a festival?" Schneizel said.

"Oh, In America, there is an event called Independence Day. Independence Day was when the Declaration of Independence was signed. Didn't you know, Rivalz?" Lelouch said.

"No, all we did was study about Britannia." Rivalz said.

Soon a couple were riding on horse came to the center of town.

"Mike can we see the horses?" a girl asked.

"Yeah, can we?" another girl said.

"Sure." Mike said ruffling the first girl's hair. "Come on." Mike, the girls, and a bunch of children went with them.

"We're keeping a bunch of horses in a field near here." Lelouch said knowing his group of friends was wondering. "Go wander around. Meet back at the fountain at 9. We have a big clock tower which will tell you." The group soon went with the festival theme **time passed**. **The clock tower chimed at 9.**

"Follow me." Lelouch said.

"Where are we going?" Nunnally said.

"To a field. We're going to watch fireworks. It's a traditional thing you do on Independence Day. Afterwards I think Sakura plans on making a big bonfire to make s'mores."

"I see." Nunnally said.

After the fireworks which lasted about 30 minutes with a bug grand finale, Sakura did announce that they were making s'mores. While everyone was watching the fireworks Sakura had gathered logs in the middle of town clearing away anything flammable besides it. Aphrodite with her Geass to make fire lit up the logs and the making of s'mores started. The party didn't stop till midnight when all the children were tired.

A man walked up to Lelouch and said, "**If you don't have enough room for your guests, some of them can come stay with me in my hotel.**"

"Yeah, sure Tom." Lelouch said. "Thanks."

"Who wants to sleep in my house?" Lelouch asked his guests. Suzaku, Nunnally, Kallen, Gino, Rivalz, Sayoko, Milly, Guilford, Cornelia, Jermemiah, Anya, Schneizel, and Kanon were going to stay in Lelouch house and the others stayed in Tom's hotel.

"Whoa." Tom said. "Change of heart now." Tom said laughing because the whole town saw Code Geass. "See you tomorrow." Leading the guests to his hotel and Lelouch turned around and headed home with _his _guests.

HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY!!

* * *

**Me: It soo long. 14 pages. Longer than I have ever done. This chapter and the next chapter are probably going to be long and that should be about it.**

**CC: You put the whole day in.**

**Me: Well…duh. It was kind of a July 4 special.**

**Lelouch: Horrible. **

**Me: Do you have to be so pessimistic?**

**Lelouch:…**

**Me: Anyway if I want to put information should I put it at the end, in the story, or just let you ask? REVIEW YOUR SUGGESTION PLEASE OR ELSE I WOULD JUST DO WHAT I FEEL LIKE WHICH IS LIKE RANDOMISH. **

**Suzaku: Why is Lelouch's children physically fit?**

**Kallen: And why are their children not a pizza-holic like CC?**

**Me: Because it's funnier that way. BTW there probably won't be any knightmare battle because I suck at writing something like that. This story is a DO AS I GO STORY so there probably won't be a future telling thing.**

**CC: Remember Rin likes to procrastinate so the next chapter won't come anytime soon.**

**Me: Curse summer school…**

**Nunnally: Since Rin is depressed (giggling) the ending was quickly made so sorry if it wasn't that good.**

**Everyone besides Rin: R&R ****Arigato!!! :D**


End file.
